Nate and Eddie's Winter Wonderland
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: KeiKan Oneshot once more! Keita x Kanchi! Enjoy! (I had written something similar before, but this one's different!). [UPDATE: Nothing new but a title change, thank you! Reviews still appreciated!]


**Hello! I may or may not say greetings before putting up my stories cause it seems extremely redundant in doing so every time, and I just want the story to go along in its normal fashion. But still though, I OWN NOTHING, EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. SPECIFICALLY THIS PIECE: AKIHIRO KINO THE MAKER OF YOUKAI WATCH. Please enjoy this obnoxiously fluff filled piece. Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated! (Also, this may seem like a similarity to my other story but I can assure you it's a tad different.  
**

* * *

The clouds hovered over Springdale, releasing their ever gentle mix of freezing rain and slushy to sticky snow down to the Earth. The streets glistened at the luminescence of the splattered water by the yellow brisk lights of the street lamps. Roads became slippery as the ice where skaters would trod upon in the lake in the hills of Springdale. Man did everyone need to watch out and have their feet on the break pedal at all time. The kids of Springdale Elementary were extremely carefree of their safety when it came to the holidays, not watching their step and getting their presents for friends and family.

Snow stuck to everything relating to plants, trees, top of the cars, peoples hair, remotely anything that allowed the substance to stick. Thankfully the precipitation and temperature was just right at the freezing point for it to do both. Not one lane on any street of the city was not decorated in holiday wreaths and lights and the incredulous supplies of candy canes.

Everyone went google eyed for everything on the store stands and the makeshift fake santas ringing bells in the city, and of course the assorted chocolates in everything people wanted.

Keita was by far one of the most laid back kids in his fifth grade class to actually want to buy things for other people, let alone Fumi-chan. He was rushing earlier in the day to give her something, to get at least SOME form of affection from the girl earlier in the day. Boy was it hard to get a decent response without the work of youkai being at hand:

 ***Flashback***

 _"A-Ah Fumi-Chan! Wait up!" he shouted to get the girl of his dreams to stop in her trail into the school. She shifts her body to the left and see's the brown haired boy struggle to catch up to her. This holiday must have made the boys go more crazy for girls than Valentines.  
_

 _She put her small treasured sweets in her red, green and white stripped shopping bag down handed to her by other admirers from her class._

 _"What did you need Keita?" She asked as humbly as possible. Keita stopped dead in his own tracks, attempting to catch his breath. Finally regaining his posture, he gives Fumi a candy caned diagonal patterned gift bag, with a present inside._

 _"Ah! K-Keita you didn't have to get me anything!" She waved him off, taking hold of the bag and putting it within a bigger one. Keita scratched the back of his head, hoping she'd give him at least a smooch on the cheek for the gesture. Besides all that was inside the bag was chocolate covered fruits ordained inside a gold and brown stripped box._

 _"I wanted to give you something to eat as a snack whenever you get hungry! Also whenever you grab anything from it, it'll remind you of me." He told her winking. Appreciating the gesture and present she hugged him anyways, giving him a rush of his body's version of ecstasy. He relished their hug, but it was too short of time to actually hug her back._

 _She said she needed to go and get her things ready in time so that when her parents come to pick her up, she won't be hasty and have things fall apart. She was only going to a family outing to visit cousins and see what they've been up to the past few years. A get together if you will. Keita was left in the hall, wondering how she would always be on the run, on about with her things. Not once de he suspect youkai would be behind that activity, only the ones that seem strange to everybody._

 _"Ah, young love. Maybe one day she'll pick you first to go to the prom or something huh Keita-kun?"_

 _He nodded to his white cloud butler, agreeing. Although he can't wait for her forever. He still wants to be friends with her, but there'll be other people. Other fish in the sea. Then again... he'd never know if Fumi felt the same way. Out of all the small gestures and hints he gave to her, he'd hope she'd give him a little sign saying she was paying attention. She'd merely thank him for the things he did for her and that was it. He's not desperate, he just wants someone that's practically the same as him._

 _"Keita!" He hears Kanchi's familiar voice coming from one of the flight of stairs below. He walks up towards him, "Ah hi Kanchi!" he spoke, shifting to his shorter friends view._

 _With a card in his hand he lent it out to Keita. He took it with a good amount of surprise, his eyes widening. "What's this for?" he asked head tilted to the other. "It's kind of a secret. Read it when school's over. It's my secret of giving you a present after class." Kanchi remarked smiling at him. Wonder what he got him?_

 ***End of Flashback***

"If he gives you a box full of chocolate like you gave to Fumi-chan you better share them~Nyan!" Jibanyan scurried as fast as his stubby legs carried him, running alongside Keita and Whisper. Keita at the moment was jogging in the falling snow and slippery-such sidewalks, already taking into account what his cat was talking about.

' _The note read at Springdale Market at 5:30, and it's only 5:20! Kanchi better have something good for making me run so much!'_ he told himself. He ran past various people walking, other children chasing each other with snowballs, and looking at the organized ornaments on every building, tree and lamp post.

Just so he didn't forget to bring Kanchi a gift, he instead brought over a similar chocolate box with slightly more variety than fruit in each sample. It was slightly bigger, and he had to be careful not to crash into anything and break the contents within the box.

"Slow down! You might just slip and slide one point to the next hurt from these streets!" Whisper scolded, flying next to him.

"I know, but if Kanchi wanted me to be there at this exact time he must have something special for me!" he told the cotton ball, watching each cautious step. Keita felt like yawning, but while running would make breathing worse. He could have sworn the sun was just rising at the stroke of 12 back at school, and even then he felt exhausted. It's gonna be a really hard time to adjust when they switch the clocks forward again.

Taking heed to the orange and bright yellow cones, he saw the sky at its ripest of purple to the point of mahogany, most likely a sign more snow is coming for the later days. Heavy as well. Everywhere in Springdale would be covered to about Keita's height!

He ran past the fewest of streets in Kanchi's, leading towards downtown. Jibanyan will count this as his exercise for the year until next December. From the eyes of him and Whisper, frankly it was almost devoid outside of any yokai. No cupistols trying to amor humans, buuhuu's to randomly dull someone's day or evening, practically nothing. Come to think of it, Noko's probably hide in people's houses for warmth.

The brown haired boy jogged through the roads of various apartment buildings in its vicinity, obeying traffic signals as he scowers on to the downtown mall. He looked at the youkai-watch reading it as 5:25 pm, he needed to rush!

Jumping to a faster pace, he could burn all the calories he's eaten during the day. He felt the desserts jumble and thump around in his school bag, crumbling with every swing the bag made. Jibanyan himself was crying at the thought of torn down chocolate, all its contents scattered within. Finally sliding through a shortcut in the apartment parking lot, he made it to the intersection leading to the market.

He saw several trucks pass by, a majority of them containing egg nog beverages, tree ornaments, tress themselves and toys that are state of the art. If you call dart shooting robotic toy state of the art, that could poke someones eyes out. The light turned green, and keita scurried into the marketplace without another thought of what was to come. He figured the downtown market wouldn't be as glamoured as the mall would be, but did that idea fly out the window. The glass doors swiped open revealing a great illuminated hall of christmas colors, and the various kiosks were selling like hot cakes with their merchandise. Specifically the food since people needed to eat.

He shrugged to himself, and reluctantly opened the youkai-watch to scan the area to see how this place had become so decorated in such little time. At the restaurant end was an aforementioned being, with pink frilly hair and her precious dress that made her like a princess. She was fully contempt in her work, seeing she was found out didn't bother her in the bit. In fact she hastily levitated to Keita.

"So glad you adore my work darling, your eyes scream glamour stepping into my show!" She pleasantly said, twirling her yellow and black stripped umbrella, and gives Keita her Youkai-Medal. Boy was that easy, not even needing to call friends to remove this abundance of decor. Keita rubbed the back of his head thanking her for her medal. On the back it read **_Skellebella._**

"Keita!" His ears caught, trying to see where Kanchi was coming from. He walked out of the comic book store.

"Hey Kanchi! What did you need me for?" He asked shuffling towards him. In his hands he held a comic book series in his hands.

"S-Sorry it isn't wrapped! I got the late notice it came today, and I didn't have time to gift wrap it!" Kanchi says sweat dropping handing it over to Keita.

Keita felt the set of comic books within his hands. His eyes grew in amazement looking over the title and various artwork of a girl in many situations such as going back and forth on a swingset, putting on a metal container for who knows what. "K-Kanchi! This is the new issues of Extraterrestrial Maiden! How did you get it!?" He asked wanting to know. Recently him, Kanchi and Kuma had found a series of comics that were involving people in slices of life.

They were hilarious and quite entertaining. Kuma wanted to keep up with the series so he let Keita and Kanchi in on the news to see if new issues were out yet. Kanchi scratched his nose, cheeks tinging to a light pink.

"I wanted you to read it first, so I ordered it off from the website before hand. So... Merry Christmas." H said side hugging the other. Now what did the other have to give? "I-I didn't think you'd give me something as good as this, so I just got you chocolates." Turning the side hug to a full blown front to front. Kanchi said it was alright, he needed something sweet after dinner in due time.

Speaking of which. Checking the clock, their little rendezvous felt like it had gone on for hours, and the clock in the place read 6:30 pm. "Ano, Keita... You wanna spend the night at my house?" He asked rather redundantly. Wasn't a bad idea, so Keita agreed. He'd call his parents from Kanchi's place.

 _ **Sleigh bells ring, are you listening**_  
 _ **In the lane, snow is glistening**_  
 _ **A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight**_  
 _ **Walking in a winter wonderland**_

The two walked out of the mall seeing the smallest of flakes come down from the sky to drop onto the roads and slick sidewalks. The snow started to fall again, with the yellow and white lamp posts glimmering the specs as they fall. Out of pure joy for Kanchi's gift and being invited over to spend the night, Keita took the others hand into his own. Surprised by the others random touch and hold, Kanchi looked down and blushed a tad bit.

Keita figured it was best to somehow return the favor, so this was a small like token of his appreciation to his best friend.

"Nya, I'm gonna freeze my fur off if I don't get into a warmer home. I'm taking shelter."

"W-Wait for me Whissu~!" The two shouted, fighting over which would get the most space to fit and warm up in Keita's backpack. Out of that, the boy felt himself being pushed hard to the front, bringing Kanchi with him. The two yelled wondering what got into Keita to make them jump out of nowhere, They were in some form of luck. The street they were currently passing had a long river of frozen water allowing them to slip and slide to gain balance.

Kanchi hoped he wouldn't break a bone after this. They spun about twice, before hitting a mailbox sending a giant snow piece hurdling towards a car. The two stopped in time to catch each other, and began snickering to the point of bellowing laughter. Taking Kanchi into his direction, they regained their composure and continued walking.

Keita didn't want to mention youkai pushed him, only since Kanchi was a bit spectacle and he preferred looking for logic and science for everything. One day he'll have to burst that bubble. Aforementioned snowball landed on an opened box of that robot toy that shot darts. Someone was impatient, and the snow landed into the box, the machine went a bit haywire, and out it shot three individual darts in one straight path.

 ***Prick* ow *Prick* oW *Prick* OW!** A nearby stranger went as all three were directed at his bum.

 _ **Gone away is the bluebird**_  
 _ **Here to stay is a new bird**_  
 _ **He sings a love song, as we go along**_  
 _ **Walking in a winter wonderland**_

The two arrived at Kanchi's place in no time, despite the blocked roads for being too icy and some mountains of snow deprived them of easier paths. Keita didn't mind Whisper or Jibanyan taking cover in his backpack, but he was sure one of the two were at fault for doing it in the first place. He'd let it go eventually he thought, taking his shoes off and putting on nearby slippers.

Jibanyan and Whisper excused themselves from their stowaway backpack, scouring the other's home for a place to possibly sleep, and get food. The clock read 7:00 pm.

"Kanchi! Welcome home!" his parents shouted going to greet him and Keita. They fed the two a giant meat filled lasagna Kanchi's mother made prior to them coming home. She figured someone would be super hungry after their busy work schedules... and she knew well it was herself. They shouted 'ITATAKIMASU!' and dug in to the cuisine.

Jibanyan and the floating cloud were careful in getting their fair shares of food when no one was looking and granted themselves dinner under the table. They might as well just take warmth in Kanchi's closet. Maybe one of Hidabat's cousins lived there also?

 _ **In the meadow we can build a snowman**_  
 _ **Then pretend that he is Parson Brown**_  
 _ **He'll say, "Are you married?"**_  
 _ **We'll say, "No man"**_  
 _ **But you can do the job, when you're in town**_

When it was time for bed, Keita was a tad bit shocked at the amount of light Kanchi could withstand from so many windows. He didn't question it but there was a snowman night light near Kanchi's computer and telescope. Whatever helps him sleep eh? the taller boy sported clothing that were too big for the other, as his cousins never thought about Kanchi's size in general, but he was more than happy to loan it to Keita. Just a candy caned long sleeve and pants for the night.

Kanchi came out of the bathroom wearing various sized snowflakes on a green shirt and white pants adorned with twin golden bells. They played video games and watched a show about a cat and his ridiculous adventures with friends. This led on for about 2 hours when it was time for bed.

The shorter of the two refused to let the other sleep on the ground and shared his bed for the night. Since he had so many windows in his room, not to mention the small patio, temps can get wild if not kept in check.

Kanchi helped the other climb onto his relatively high bed, and crouched towards the window to watch the snow fall. That was one of his favorite hobbies, just looking outside as nature took its course. Right next to the window as well.

 _ **Later on, we'll conspire**_  
 _ **As we dream by the fire**_  
 _ **To face unafraid, the plans that we've made**_  
 _ **Walking in a winter wonderland**_

Keita decided it was best to put a pillow behind his back and let Kanchi lay on him to watch the scene outside. Right in his lap, he nuzzled the shorter boy, Kanchi getting comfortable, and the star patterned comforter was put onto to both of them. They both told each other secretly about this by just holding hands once more, squeezing to make sure they were contempt.

The wind gets stronger, Kanchi shuffled more into Keita, but he didn't mind.

This is his way of saying thanks for the comic, and having extra time to spend with Kanchi. At the rooftop of the house was Blizzaria having frozen tea with the downpour youkai, watching as their work had achieved delight in the children, unfortunately for the adults, once more.

 _ **Sleigh bells ring, are you listening**_  
 _ **In the lane, snow is glistening**_  
 _ **A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight**_  
 _ **Walking in a winter wonderland**_


End file.
